Timeline
The Timeline of Events consists of all events that occurred during Family Guy, American Dad, and The Cleveland Show. 1800's *Baseball is invented. 1801 *'Timmy Musket' is born. 1811 *'Timmy Musket' dies. 1841 *'Goochland' is chosen over Stoolbend to host president William Henry Harrison and his wooden wife, Eunice. (Although it is Gus said that Eunice belongs to STOOLBEND) 1930's *William Randolph Hearst runs a smear campaign against marijuana to protect his interests in the timber industry because hemp was poised to replace wood as an inexpensive raw material for the manufacture of paper. 1948 *Chris Griffin's history book is made. February 29th *'Glenn Quagmire' is born. 1967 *'Stan Smith' is born. 1970 December 25th *Stan Smith travels back in time to see himself on Christmas. 1971 September 26th *'Francine Smith' is born. 1974 *Stewie Griffin travels back to the University of Denver in 1974, to find Conoleeza Rice. 1975 *The 1975 Cotton Bowl occurs. 1977 *A young Cleveland Brown asks to go to a car show with his father, and gets rejected. He asks to help fix the car, and gets rejected again. Cleveland's future self tries to tell his younger self to buy Apple stock, but misinterprets it as Applesauce, resulting in him buying lots of applesauce. 1980 February 13th *The 1980 Winter Olympics start. 22nd *1980 U.S. Olympic Gold Run occurs. 24th *The 1980 Winter Olympics end. 1981 March 30th *Stan Smith shoots Ronald Reagan. May 14th *Roger Smith, as Reaganomics Lamborghini, receives a week of free rooms from a hotel. *Artist Patrick Nagel paints a nude portrait of Steve Smith. 1982 *The movie "Wetness" is voted Best Threeway 1982. 1984 *Stoolbend High celebrates the class of '84 graduation. *Roger Smith tries out for an audition. 1986 January 28th *The Challenger blows up. December 8th *Hayley Smith is born. 1987 October 17th *Stan Smith and Francine Ling go on their fourth date. 1989 August 16th * Steve Smith is born. December 17th *''The Simpsons'' premieres. 1991 *Tom Tucker starts growing his mustache. *Peter Griffin goes to a stag party. 1997 *Roger Smith, as MC Rogie, accidentally has Biggie Smalls killed. *Stewie Griffin is born January 12th *''King of the Hill'' premieres. 1999 January 31st *'Family Guy' first airs. *Super Bowl XXXIII occurs. *'Brian Griffin' buries a tennis ball he peed on in the backyard. 2001 September 11th *9/11 occurs. 2003 *Stan Smith starts building his Delorean. 2004 *Steve Smith begins playing the cello. August 12th *Eric Hammel, a misogynistic pothead loner from Cincinnati walks into a store and buys a Family Guy DVD. 2006 May 16th *'The Founding Father Restaurant' Treasure Hunt Challenge coupon expires. 2007 *Roger Smith, as Sidney Huffman, wins The Optimist's Club Optimist of the Year. *Roger Smith, as Sidney Huffman, wins Birdwatcher of the Year. 2009 *Peter, Cleveland, and Joe find out Glenn Quagmire was born in 1948, making him 61. 2011 November 11th *Peter Griffin's driver's license expires. *'Cleveland Browns driver's license expires. 2012 *Tom Tucker shaves his mustache. February 5th *Super Bowl 46 occurs. 2013 * Peter and Lois Griffin find out that '''The Founding Father Restaurant Treasure Hunt Challenge Coupon' expired on May 16th, 2006. 2045 *'Klaus Heisler' is now a human grandfather. 2067 *'Stan Smith' dies. *'Francine Smith' dies. Unknown February 8th *Chris Griffin is born. July *Peter Griffin is born. December 25th *'Charmisse' gets stabbed in the vagina. Late Sixties *Roger Smith fights in the Viet-Cong.